


One Phone Call Away

by AmandeBw



Series: Rewrites [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw
Summary: From a young age, Kagami Akane has been receiving daily calls from Aomine Daiki. This is a secret she’s kept for years from her papa, Kagami Taiga.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Series: Rewrites [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870144
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	One Phone Call Away

When Akane was six, she received the first call from a man that would irrevocably change her life. Her papa had gone out to get groceries and had left her due to what happened last time - She swears she has no idea how Mr. Henry tripped, it wasn’t like he was insulting dad again anyways. "Hello?" She answered, picking up the home phone. Akane wasn’t quite sure why they had a home phone but dad seemed to like it. "Sorry, but could you get Kagami Taiga on the phone?" a man asked. Akane smiled hearing the man's voice. It reminded her of her papa’s for some reason, all warm and soothing. "I'm sorry, papa isn't here right now. He should be back soon if you want to wait." She responded, shuffling her feet nervously as she spoke.

There was a pause on the other side before the man asked, "Papa?" Akane brightened at the thought of her papa and said, "Yeah, Taiga is my papa!" The man kept quiet for a few more seconds before he asked, "Hey kid, how old are you?" "I'm," Akane put the phone down to quickly count on her fingers, "Six mister." Akane replied. "You know, I knew your papa seven years ago." The man finally said after a while.

"Really? Did you know my dad too? Papa said that Dad was a tall jerk who ate way too much. Uncle Tetsu asked him if he was talking about himself so I’m not sure if I’m right." Akane asked curiously. Instead of answering, the man asked a question of his own, "What's your name kid?" "I asked first mister." She replied giggling. "I don't know. Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Your turn kiddo." He answered. Akane pouted for a second before replying, "That's not an answer… But fine I'm Kagami Akane."

*

It took two years but eventually, she figured out who the man was. The man - her dad, she had concluded - had been calling her almost every day ever since their first call. It hadn't been that hard to figure out who he was once she actually bothered to think about it. He knew her papa nine years ago, and she was born a year later. Plus nobody was this interested in other people's if they weren't related… or creeps but she’s 99% sure he’s not a creep.

Still, despite this newfound knowledge, Akane never told anyone about the calls, not even her papa. Instead, when her dad had called the evening she figured it out, she asked him what his name was - and yes, she does realize that this is something she should probably have asked in the beginning but she was young and didn’t care so cut her some slack. 

"Aomine Daiki, kiddo." He had answered. The second that call was over, Akane had gone to google his name. Aomine Daiki, she discovered, was twenty-nine years old and the star athlete of the Japanese Basketball League. The first thing that came to her mind was, “Of course he’s a basketball player. What did I think? That papa could actually fall in love with someone who’s not obsessed with basketball?”

*

At the age of ten, her papa entered their flat and said, "We're moving to Japan in five months." Akane stopped reading, stared at him, and exclaimed, "What? Why?" Her papa just walked towards her, gave her a hug, and replied, "I know it's a little sudden but I got this great job as a chef in Tokyo."

Although she was shocked, Akane couldn't have been happier. As much as she loved her life in California, she couldn't wait to live near her dad and hopefully meet him. The only regret she had was that aunt Alex wouldn't be able to coach her anymore. "Don't worry about basketball. I have a friend or two back there that can keep training you." Taiga immediately said afterward. Fortunately, - or unfortunately, depending on who you’d ask - being obsessed with basketball was a family trait.

That night, when her dad called, the first thing she blurted out was, "Papa and I are moving to Japan." To which, Daiki's eloquent response was, "Uh?"

*

The first time Akane called her dad, and not the other way around, was when she was twelve. That day was her first official basketball match and she was a nervous mess. Her papa had unexpectedly been called in for work and wasn’t there to provide the emotional support required.

Desperate, Akane had run back to the locker room, typed her dad's number, and pressed the call button. "Akane? What's up?" Daiki asked, picking up instantly. "I'm scared." She replied nervously, pacing back and forth in the room. Daiki's voice became deadly serious as he asked, "What's wrong?" "I… Today's my first match. I'm scared that I'm going to mess up or make a fool out of myself." Akane replied, her voice breaking as she spoke quietly.

Daiki sighed, relieved that Akane wasn't hurt or in any kind of danger. "Calm down kiddo, everything is gonna be alright." He said, "You've been trained by Alex for five years and Riko for two. You won't mess up. And if you do then it's alright, you just need to learn from these mistakes. But I wouldn't worry too much if I were you. Basketball is in your blood." As he finished speaking, Akane smiled and replied, "Thanks Dad, that was exactly what I needed."

There were a few seconds of silence as Daiki processed what she said before he replied, "No problem, call me whenever you need me kiddo. Good luck with the game Akane." After saying goodbye, Akane hung up and went back to her teammates. Incidentally, that day was also the first time Akane successfully made a formless shot, winning the game.

*

Everything changed once and for all when she was fifteen. Akane had been at practice when a girl exclaimed, "Oh my god! Aomine Daiki was in a car accident barely an hour ago! Do you think the JBL will have to bench him?" At those words, the ball Akane had been holding fell to the ground with a dull thud. Riko had barely any time to glance at her before Akane ran out of the gym.

Thankfully, Daiki had told her which hospital he usually went to in one of their previous phone calls so she had a good idea of where to go. Quickly changing and packing up her stuff, she jumped above the school's fence and landed on the other side. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere making her jump in fright and said, "Akane-chan." "Te... Tetsu-jii?" she asked. Kuroko stood there, his face blank as usual, and said, "I'll bring you to the hospital."

An hour and a half later, they finally arrived at Tokyo Private Hospital. "If you don't know the room, Midorima-san or Momoi-chan should be around." He said. Akane just smiled thankfully and answered, "Room 1005." Leaping out of the car, she took off running into the hospital.

When she arrived in front of the room, Aunt Satsuki was there, waiting for her. "Tetsu-kun said you'd come here. Riko-chan also texted me to say that Kagami-kun was coming too." The pinkette informed her before opening the door.

Rushing inside, Akane smiled when she saw her dad was resting and didn’t seem to have serious injuries. Soon enough, her papa arrived, panicking as he kept mumbling something about a stupid jerk getting into accidents and worrying him for nothing. Although he was shocked to see her there, he hugged her and said, “I really shouldn’t be surprised the jerk found out about you. You’re too similar for anyone to not notice.” 

It was safe to say that when Daiki woke up, he had a nice surprise waiting for him. His daughter and his ex were there with the rest of his friends and family. He even got an hour alone with Taiga where they got to talk through some of their problems and decided to give their friendship another shot. If anything else happened beyond that… Well, Akane had always wanted to live with the both of them.

*

By the time she turned seventeen, Akane's family was complete. She had a two months old baby brother named Taichi, her parents were getting married in a month, and her team had just won nationals. They played basketball every weekend, alternating between helping papa or dad. Currently, the score for this year was 16-20 in her dad’s favor.

Akane had also started going out with Akashi Aoi, much to her parents' annoyance. Thankfully for them, despite being Akashi Seijuroo’s son he took more after his papa, Furihata Kouki. This meant that although he was very much like an emperor, he hadn't inherited his father's love for sharp and deadly objects or Seijuroo’s innate sadism.

In the end, Aomine Akane was leading a pretty good life and all this due to one phone call.

The End

  
  



End file.
